


Don't Worry, It'll be over soon

by Thezaynshow



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blood, Character Death, Creepy, Halloween, Harry is scared of Louis, I dont know how to tag, Liam Dies, Louis is a serial killer, Louis kidnaps Harry, Louis likes blood, M/M, Oneshot, first fanfic, its for halloween, louis is known as The Reaper, louis kills people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 13:41:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5092874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thezaynshow/pseuds/Thezaynshow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Reaper is known as a man responsible for several boy's death, yet hasn't been caught yet. His recent killing was Liam Payne, one of Harry's best friends. He never thought he would be next.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Worry, It'll be over soon

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first one shot, and I just thought i'd type something up for Halloween. It's not the best, but i'd appreciate it if you read it :)

**_"The dark is generous, and it is patient, and it always wins. It always wins because it is everywhere."_ **

_**...** _

"Another boy has been reported missing this afternoon. We believe he has been taken by the man who called himself 'The Reaper'. The boy's name is Liam Payne, a seventeen year old boy that was last seen leaving school to head home. If you have any information about the boy's whereabouts, or The Reaper, please contact us at-"  
Click.

The man tossed the remote down next to him, rubbing his chin with his free hand. This wasn't good, nobody was supposed to know about the boy actually being missing for at least two days. Now that they knew, it meant search parties and police constantly nosing around in places they shouldn't be. He'd have to hurry his plans up, or risk getting caught.

The man picked himself up off the couch, a small groan leaving as he stretched his arms above his head. He picked the small, silver key up from the coffee table before taking steps towards the door next to the TV. If he pressed his ear against the door he'd be able to faintly hear the quiet screams of his victim, but he didn't have time to waste at the moment.

Quietly opening the door, he slipped the key into his back pocket before shutting and locking the door behind him as he headed down the steps. The screaming got louder as he headed down, and once the boy came into view a large grin appeared on his face.

"Are you happy to see me? I bet you are." He hummed, taking small steps towards the wide eyed boy. This was going to be fun. The man glanced over at a small table near them, stopping in his tracks when he picked out what weapon he wanted to use. This was going to be simple and easy, for him at least. The object he had his eyes on was a small thin blade, still stained with blood from previous encounters. If it was clean, it would have been a shiny silver but instead it was a rusty color from the blood. He smirked as he picked it up, easily twirling it in his fingers. The boy's pleas got louder, and he was thankful he had remembered to gag the boy.

_"Don't you worry little one, it'll be over soon."_

**_..._ **

"Be careful, love. Don't go anywhere alone, and if it gets dark don't wander around outside." Anne was worried to say the least. Her son, Harry, had been one of Liam's friends and she was fearful of what could happen. This man who was stalking and murdering boys could easily pick out Harry as his next victim, and Anne was worried about that happening.

"Don't worry mum, I'll be fine. Niall and Zayn will be there, it's not like I'll be alone." Harry's voice was soft, hoping his words were enough to reassure his mum. He knew why she was afraid, but it had been over a month with no sign of The Reaper, or even Liam. His friend could have easily just ran away or something, and Harry refused to think otherwise. He wasn't going to be scared of someone that called themselves The Reaper, it was such a stupid name.

"Just please be careful, you never know what could happen." Anne said softly before pulling Harry in for a hug. "Call me if something happens, and remember to keep your phone charged."

"I got it mum, I'm just going to Nialls house. It's not like we're gonna drink or something. We're just gonna play some games and eat pizza, I'll be back home before you know it." Harry melted into the hug with his mum, pulling away shortly after he was finished speaking. It was true, they weren't going to do anything that would require being outside. He knew his mum was only worried because of what happened to Liam, and that wasn't going to happen to him.

Almost an hour later he was stretched out on Nialls couch, Zayn sitting on his legs while Niall messed with the TV.

"It's so fucking boring here." Zayn groaned, head leaning back against the couch, "Why doesn't your damn TV work?"

"Dunno." Niall said, still messing with everything. He was tempted to just throw the TV onto the ground, because it wasn't working at all. "It's a piece of shit, if Liam was here he'd know how to fix it." They were all silent for a moment after Niall mentioned Liam, Harry's relaxed smile turning into a deep frown. None of them wanted to say anything about it, they haven't tried to talk about it.

"Anyways..uh, why don't you go get some sodas out of the fridge upstairs Harry? I'll try to fix this thing and Zayn can sit there and look pretty." Niall plastered a fake smile on his face, his words sounding bland.

"Yeah, alright." Harry mumbled, getting up once Zayn got off of his legs. "You better fix it, it's getting boring here." With that being said, Harry turned to head up the stairs. He took two at a time, wanting to just hurry up and head back down so he could eat some more pizza.

Harry made it to the fridge in no time, swinging open the doors and pulling three sodas out. He froze when he heard the floor behind him creak, but he immediately knew it was just one of the boys trying to scare him.

"Nice try Niall, but I heard-" he was cut off as he turned around to face his friend by a cloth pressing against his mouth. The person he was looking out was not Niall, nor was it Zayn. The face was familiar, but he didn't have any time to ask why he was there as the world slowly went black and the sodas slipped out of his hands.

_"Don't worry little one, i've got you."_

_**...** _

The man hummed as he cleaned his blade, he wanted his boy to have the nicest blade. He only wanted this boy's blood on it, and nobody else's.

He wanted this one to be drawn out and long, because this time he was going to enjoy it. The others had just been practice, because his boy was now here and ready for it. He didn't even know the boys name, but he didn't need to. 'Little one' would do. It always has worked, and although his past victims may have been screaming otherwise, this one would love it. He would accept it, just like he would accept his fate.

"You know little one, I've been watching you for a while. I just wasn't ready for you yet. I needed practice, but I'm so sorry for not saving you sooner." The man could only watch as Harry struggled against the ropes that held him down, the gag that made his voice muffled as he tried to scream. It was fascinating really, not that he understood why his boy was trying to escape.

"Little one? I'll take the ropes off, if you promise not to run..i'll chase after you but I'd rather us not get to that point just yet." He said softly, stepping towards Harry with the knife pointed at him. "I'd hate to hurt you so soon, but I know you'd love it."

Harry at this point would do anything to get away, although he was conflicted. The man standing before him was someone he knew well, someone he had trusted. Now he didn't know what to do. This was his teacher, this was the man he went to when he had problems and couldn't find a way to solve them. But right now he was holding a knife in his hand and calling Harry 'little one'.

He flinched as the man stepped even closer.  
He didn't even recognize him anymore.

"Little one? Don't flinch alright? I'm not going to hurt you yet, I'm just going to ungag you so I can have a little kiss. Don't scream, not that anyone would be able to hear you." The man smirked as he crouched down so he was closer to Harry, absolutely loving how small the boy looked right now. He reached towards his face, and soon enough he was dropping the gag onto the floor and pressing the knife against his neck.

"I can't have you screaming little one, so just do your best to ignore the knife alright?" He hummed, shuffling forward a bit. The man used his free hand to cup Harry's jaw, lifting it up slightly as he leaned forward to press their lips together. The kiss was sweet, and slow. It was perfect. When he pulled back he could see the frightened look in Harry's eyes, and that made him angry.

"Why are you so scared little one? I've done everything I could to make things perfect yet you're looking at me like this? I don't understand." He pressed the knife forward more, lightly digging into the column of Harry's throat. His skin was a beautiful creamy color, and he wanted to change it. Harry would look even more beautiful with blood staining his skin, and he couldn't wait to make that happen.

Harry winced, head tilting back further. This wasn't the same man he knew, this one was crazy. A psychopath. Harry wanted nothing to do with him, he wanted to run far away. He could still feel his teacher's lips on his, and it made him feel disgusted.

"I'll be back for you later little one, I've got to get the bath prepared for you." The man slipped the gag back onto Harry after pulling the knife away, a sadistic smirk on his face.

_"It's taken me forever to get this bath together."_

_**...** _

Harry had waited until he heard the basement door close to started struggling again, doing his best to get out of the ropes holding him down. He hoped the man would be gone for a while. It had been several minutes later when he finally got the ropes loosened enough for him to start trying to slide his hands out of the ropes grasp.

Once the ropes were off of his wrists Harry was able to work on untying the ones around his ankles. It took him a while, but he made sure to listen for the door opening. Once the ropes were lying loose around his feet he ripped the gag off and carefully got up. A hand shot up to his neck, he could still feel the knife pressing against his skin.

He was quiet as he headed towards the stairs, even quieter as he crept up them. Harry couldn't get caught, there was no way. When he reached the door at the top of the steps Harry took a deep breath before placing his hand on the doorknob and slowly turning. He was surprised to find it unlocked.

Harry winced when the door creaked quietly, but he was quick to stop moving the door and slip out. He didn't bother shutting the door behind him, just took careful steps as he looked around. Harry froze slightly as he saw the man crouched over a bathtub, he could see him just through the small opening of the door.

Harry gagged when he saw his teacher lift his hand up, because it was covered in blood. Deep red blood, and there were chunks of something in there as well. This only made Harry's desire to get away grow. That's what he had meant by a bath, and Harry wanted to take no part in it.

Hurrying, he tiptoed past the door and towards the front door. The house he was in was small, but the furniture was dusty and looked unused. Harry finally reached the front door, but he wasn't expecting the loud creak it made as he tried to quietly open it. He froze in his tracks.

_"Little one? Your bath is ready."_

…

_“We have lost another young boy to the The Reaper. Just yesterday, it was reported that Harry Styles was kidnapped out of his friend Niall Horans home. The body of Liam Payne was left at the scene, mangled and drained of blood. It is urgent that you contact us if you have any information about Th-”_  
_Click._

The man hummed softly as he tossed the remote onto the seat next to him, a hand lightly running through his boys tangled hair. The boy wasn’t breathing, he hasn’t been for a while.

_“Don’t worry little one. You’re safe now.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is much appreciated, as well as a kudos. I'd like to know what you thought of it, if anyone reads it of course :) xx


End file.
